The way we faced WE ARE
by Rachel Cherry
Summary: Kau tahu, betapa gilanya aku mengkhawatirkanmu?/Lost Contact is up!/Chap 5 updated!
1. UNIQUE

**Desclaimer:** Naruto and all characters is purely Masashi Kishimoto's. I just take some of his character to build up this fiction. I don't take any material profits, too.

 **Genre:** Romance.

 **Rate:** T

 **Pair:** Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Warning:** all behavior and facts unsure that has patently set on anime and manga is totally different for story needs: OOC. AU. Drabble. Slang language. To the point conflict. Poor descriptions. Indonesian setting. Sakura's point of view.

 **Summary:** Bagaimana bisa dua insan yang nyaris tidak pernah berkontak bisa jadian? Nyatanya, dunia memang selebar daun kelor…

* * *

 **The way we faced WE ARE**

{Tentang dua anak manusia yang terpisah jarak ribuan mil dan segala tetek-bengeknya.}

Selamat menikmati =)

.

 **#1**

 **UNIQUE**

.

 **S** asuke adalah seseorang yang masih menjadi misteri bagiku. Mungkin karena intensitas pertemuan kami yang minim menjadi alasan terbesarnya. Misteri terbesar, meskipun nyatanya sekarang dialah manusia yang paling dekat dengan nuraniku.

Yah, setelah aksi pedekate kilat waktu acara seminar SMA kami berbulan-bulan lalu itu. Setali tiga uang dengan momen dimana dia dengan santainya bilang, 'Aku _single_. Mau gak, jadi pacarku?'

.

.

.

Seperti kata mama, _jauh di mata dekat di hati_. Dia tahu banyak tentang apa yang kusuka. Tahu cara apa yang kugunakan untuk berkomunikasi. Tapi mungkin aku saja yang _sedikit_ tidak habis pikir tentang caranya berkomunikasi.

Dia aneh. Ya, Sasuke itu aneh.

Dimana lagi kau temukan cowok yang lebih memilih telefon biasa dan terkadang sms, dibandingkan dengan kecanggihan (yang sebenarnya sudah basi) bernama _chatting_? Bukankah _chatting_ lebih praktis dan murah? Entah dia memang kayak pulsa atau jangan-jangan merangkap jadi juragan pulsa—pikirku kali pertama. Belakangan, aku tahu orang tuanya selalu mengiriminya pulsa tiap minggu.

Masih terasa janggal, selanjutnya Sasuke bilang dengan gamblang: Aku trauma pakai sosmed.

Dulu—katanya—jangan ditanya lagi. Face***k, Twi**er, P**h, Insta****, L**e, W* _,_ bahkan Snap***t selalu tak henti meracaui hari-harinya. Itu sebabnya, lama-lama dia jadi pusing dan jengah, terutama L**e. _Group chat_ mulai dari SMA, belum lagi grup kampus yang bejibun (karena dia ikut banyak kegiatan baksos dan jadi panitianya) tumpah ruah menjadi satu di aplikasi _chat_ satu itu.

'Lebih gila daripada notif W*-nya mamaku yang isinya ibu-ibu kuker bin rempong itu lah.' Kata Sasuke dengan nada nyiyir. Aku ketawa-tawa saja.

'Kapan kamu dapat ilham menyapu bersih sosmed lengkapmu itu? Tega banget. Apa gak sayang, kamu hapus begitu?' aku mencoba memberi _feedback_.

'Gak, kalau itu tarafnya sudah membuatku frustrasi. Daripada trauma pegang hp, mendingan kehilangan sosmednya.' Sasuke menjawab dengan nada setengah serius yang menurutku lucu.

Nah konsekuensinya, dia sekarang bisa dibilang manusia tergaptek diantara peradaban normal teman-temannya. Dia anggota BEM, anggota tetap pula. Jadi kalau ada informasi tetek-bengek urusan organisasi, Sasuke selalu mengandalkan _calling_ -an temannya. Terutama si Naruto, teman satu kos yang satu jurusan pun sesama anggota BEM juga. Syukur deh, ada Naruto. Bagaimana kalau ada informasi kelas? Ya, merapat juga ke Naruto.

Dasar… tukang bikin repot dong, dia ini? Hemm…

.

.

.

'Aku gak mungkin begini terus lah. Naruto mungkin aja lama-lama jengkel. Traktiran ramen tiga kali sehari bisa aja gak mempan besok-besok. Soalnya, meskipun ada nomor hp paten, aku kadang susah merespon panggilan masuk. Kebiasaan mode _silent_ dan lupa aku atur lagi ke pengaturan semula. Orang tuaku aja semi-ogah mengirim pulsa kesini gara-gara hp-ku sering gak aktif kalau ditelepon. Tahu sendiri, kamu pun pasti jengkel menemukan fakta dariku yang seperti itu, Ra. Hahaha. Gak mau banyak _stay_ dosa lama-lama lah. Berangsur-angsur aku bakal pakai sosmed lagi, kok.

Hm… Insta**** memang _deactive_ , padahal foto-foto _hunting_ sudah antre buat di _share_. Email masih aktif, tentu aja. Dan pertama nanti, aku bakal _reinstall_ L**e, musuh utamaku. Kenapa? Karena cewekku ini paling aktif disana, kan. Kalau jadi antologi game sih, bos besarnya aku kalahkan dulu. Baru nanti aku babat habis _dwarf_ - _dwarf_ nya. Hahahaha…' Sasuke becuap panjang lebar sambil cengengesan. Aku sok manggut-manggut anggun aja, berlagak jadi reporter yang sedang jaga imej.

 _Cewekmu_ palelu lah Sas… Hahaha…

' _So sweet…'_ sindirku pelan sambil menyeruput es tehku tipis-tipis.

Cuplikan itulah kegiatan _q-time_ kami pertama kali setelah jadian. Yang satu sok ngartis dikepoin, yang satunya lagi jadi wartawan yang haus cerita pribadi. Hmm, tipikal. Dasar-dasar _public relations_ -ku sepertinya bisa kueksplor maksimal jika dengan Sasuke seperti ini, haha.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha. Si Sasuke yang ini.

Cowok golongan darah A, si _introvert_ yang kadang gilanya minta ruwat kalau sudah kenal dekat. Selalu punya rencana selebar langit dan manuver hebat tanpa ditahu orang lain. _Mindset_ yang tidak biasa dan unik. Orang di balik layar, yang namanya lebih terkenal daripada tampangnya—yang syukurlah mengena sekali dengan wujudnya yang tampang-tampang _nerd_ =')

Owh. _Nerd_ ganteng plus ber- _body_ Jo In Sung kalau boleh aku komentari. *nyengir*

Dia mengaku sendiri bahwa dirinya tidak mau munafik. Selalu ingin melebihi yang lain, gak mau kalah bersaing—secara sehat pastinya—segala sesuatu yang seperti itu. Apa yang dia mau sebisa mungkin harus di capai. Tipe manusia target. Si perfeksionis, kalau kata Naruto. Semuanya dapat jatah untuk dipikir. Tapi di sisi lain, Sasuke adalah tipe yang _loss,_ bebas, dan demokratis.

Sasuke menghargai prinsip hidup orang lain, dan tidak suka menghakimi orang-orang yang tak setipe. Seperti aku, misalnya. Aku selalu berpikir komunikasi adalah segalanya. Bukan karena statusku yang mahasiswi jurusan komunikasi. Tapi karena aku mempercayai prinsip yang berbunyi "Komunikasi adalah dasar dari hubungan pisah kota alias LDR."

Beda diriku, beda juga Sasuke. Komunikasi baginya bukan satu hal paten yang dibawa kemana-mana. Berkebalikan. _No_ besar, justru.

Sasuke adalah orang yang (mungkin satu-satunya) berpikir bahwa suatu hubungan haruslah dilatih sejak awal seperti ini. Suatu hubungan bukan dinilai dari seberapa sering keduanya saling telefon atau berbalas pesan. Suatu hubungan dinilai hebat kalau keduanya bisa meniadakan dua unsur itu, dengan kepercayaan dan _mindset_ visionaris yang besar sebagai tumpuannya.

Jadi, keduanya sama-sama menyibukkan diri—lain dengan menghindar loh ya—untuk mengejar apa yang harusnya dikejar. Dan kalau sudah mapan nanti, boleh lah naik ke jenjang komitmen yang lebih dari itu. Mulai bicara serius, menambah intensitas bertemu, dan _go public_.

Awalnya, aku tercengang dan tidak bisa mereka bentuk hubungan kami kedepannya kalau benar prinsip itu yang dipakai. Aku tidak terima, jujur saja. Tapi dengan sabar, pelan-pelan aku mulai mengiyakan benefitnya prinsip itu. Seminggu setelah kami bertemu dan mengajakku pacaran, aku baru benar-benar setuju dengan isi kepalanya.

Plus, serasa dikirimi _critical hit_ mematikan saat Sasuke bilang _via_ telepon begini, 'hei, asal kamu tahu ya, aku gak semata menjadikanmu _celengan,_ Ra. Iya, kamu memang celenganku, begitulah kasarnya. Tapi untuk itu juga, aku adalah celenganmu. Kita tahu sama-sama sayang, terlepas entah rasa sayangmu sama atau tidak dengan rasa sayangku. Kita saling memiliki dalam diam. Kita bangun potensi dan perluas kapasitas masing-masing. Kita sama-sama pertama kali pacaran. Aku yakin, pasti kamu bakal kaget kalau merasa hidupmu sekonyong-konyong berubah jadi lebih sibuk mengurusiku, dan secara tidak sadar mengabaikan teman-teman bahkan pendidikanmu. Negatif, kan?

Nah. Akupun merasa begitu, Ra. Aku gak mau kamu terhambat, hanya karena ada aku di hidupmu. Aku senang dan bangga kalau cewekku bisa hebat di _passion_ -nya. Kamu mau jadi editor dan bergabung ke awak media, kan? Aku dukung, Ra. Dukung banget! Dan aku, aku bakal serius juga sibuk dengan peta, penggaris, maket, dan tetek-bengek tukang bangunan lainnya juga BEM. Aku mau bersenang-senang. Aku mau kamu juga bersenang-senang dengan hidupmu di Surabaya. Menikmati masa mudamu.

Aku menyukaimu karena kamu lincah dan percaya diri. Kamu punya banyak ide-ide gila yang hebat yang siap buat direalisasikan. Aku tahu itu. Nah, sekarang, kamu paham kan, isi kepalaku?'

.

.

.

Aku hanya bisa _speechless_ dan tertampar dibuatnya. Sasuke adalah cowok pertama yang berpikir sepanjang itu. Dalam hati aku teriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan lantaran terlalu bahagia.

 _GAAAADDD INI DIA COWOK YANG AKU HARAPKAN SELAMA INIIIII! DAMN, COWOK IDAMAN SETELAH SEKIAN LAMAAAA x'))_

Dan aku hanya bisa berguling-guling gak jelas diatas kasur.

Sementara dia menumpahkan isi kepalanya, di kepalaku dia sudah kupeluk erat-erat.

.

.

.

* * *

 **ARA (Area Racauan Author)**

Heumm… beberapa hari ini aku susah nahan bikin shortfic yang jenis slang-slang beginian. Yang plotless. Kan gampang. Te-hee~~

Gak apa ya? *pasang muka sepolos kain kafan*

Anyways, ada yang kerasa ga kalau ceritanya diambil dari real life? B')

Review ya! Kalo engga, author ogah update chap selanjutnya loh~ /idiiih sok ngancem wkwk

Thanks udah baca! x'))


	2. NAIVE

.

 **The way we faced WE ARE**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _Naruto and all characters is purely Masashi Kishimoto's. I just take some of his character to build up this fiction. I don't take any material profits, too._

 **Story © Rachel Cherry Giusette**

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _[Tentang dua anak manusia yang terpisah jarak ribuan mil dan segala tetek-bengeknya.]_

.

 _SasuSaku, OOC, AU, Plot scene lompat-lompat._

 _Selamat menikmati =)_

.

* * *

.

 **#2  
NAÏVE**

.

 **D** an Sasuke, dengan segala kenaifannya. Satu sisi dirinya yang masih jadi misteri menarik untuk kutelisik di awang-awang.

Kami selalu satu sekolah mulai dari SMP sampai SMA. Saat SMP, Sasuke menempati kelas reguler, sementara aku terkungkung di peradaban kelas A yang kompetitifnya-tidak-karuan selama tiga tahun nonstop.

Soal Sasuke, selenting angin kadang, beberapa kali aku mendengar namanya disebut halo-halo sekolah. Selebihnya aku tak ingat sama sekali bagaimana rupanya dulu di SMP. Bahkan tidak sadar saat berpapasan di sekolah.

Intinya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu Sasuke.

Lanjut ke SMA, dimana penjurusan kelas sudah dimulai sejak kelas 10. Sasuke masuk di kelas IPA, dan aku di kelas IPS. Entah bagaimana mulanya Sasuke mulai mengenalku. Tahu-tahu matanya sudah mengekori sosokku dari jauh. Melihatku mondar-mandir ke ruang guru untuk berkonsultasi dengan guru Bahasa Indonesia, sibuk kesana-kemari dengan segala tetek-bengek urusan redaksi majalah bulanan sekolah, dan tahu peranku sebagai malaikat pembawa mendung-muram-durja ke kelas: pembawa tugas-tugas dari guru.

Di tahun kedua, aku resmi ikut keanggotaan pramuka dan PMR sekolah. Katanya, dia salut padaku yang langsung tancap gas mendapat posisi ketua adat di pramuka sekolah (posisi tertinggi yang bisa dicapai anak kelas dua) waktu itu. Meskipun aku tidak terlalu berperan di satuan PMR, Sasuke selalu tahu bagaimana aku yang bersengsara-ria mengatasi jerit sendiri karena darah bohongan tiap kali mengikuti simulasi penanganan bencana alam.

Aku tetap tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke, pun ketika dia resmi bergabung dengan satuan PMR saat kelas tiga. Nama Sasuke ada banyak, kalau kau tak tahu. Dan nama itu pasaran. Lagipula pengurus PMR sebanyak itu tak mungkin kuhafal semua namanya. Pun lagi, aku ini tipe orang yang jelek soal memadankan nama dengan wajah pemiliknya.

.

.

 _He's got his eyes on me._ Mata gelap itu terus memancang fokus pada si merah muda. Begitulah rutinitas otomatis yang menghiasi hari seseorang. #ehem.

.

.

Dan puncak tersengelin—entah terkocak—bagi Sasuke adalah, saat dimana dia nekat menulis surat kaleng isi puisi cinta alay (kata dia sendiri loh, bukan aku) yang dengan setupitnya dia kirim lewat teman cowoknya.

Waktu itu kemah dalam rangka purna pengurus PMR angkatanku. Semua orang sibuk dengan pertetek-bengekan tugasnya masing-masing. Seluruhnya berjalan lancar dan damai sampai dua hari acara terasa cepat berlalu, kecuali bagian _"telah ditemukan surat kaleng alay oleh kakak PMR di dekat gudang peralatan saat jurit malam"._

Untung si penemu suratnya bijak, jadi kabar itu hanya santer di kalangan pengurus saja, tidak sampai bocor ke adik kelas.

Dan sesi bodohnya bagiku adalah, aku ikut-ikutan menimbrung saat anak-anak angkatanku yang sesama pengurus bergosip-ria tentang masalah itu di tenda cewek. Waktu itu kami sama-sama gak tahu dan tak punya ide untuk siapa surat itu dituju, pun si empu yang menulis deretan separagraf puisi konyol itu.

Aku sempat membacanya sekilas, sih, karena kebetulan yang menyimpan suratnya adalah Hinata, teman dekatku. Aku tidak terlalu ingat apa isinya. Tapi menurutku gak lebay, kok. Justru enak dibaca, tidak bikin sakit mata banyak-banyak. Malahan menurutku cenderung sarkastik untuk bisa dibilang sebagai surat cinta, haha.

Kasus surat cinta kaleng itu tidak jelas juntrungnya sampai angkatanku lulus. Tidak terpecahkan, dan sudah dilupakan.

.

.

Nyatanya, kebenaran terungkap setelah bangkai menjadi tanah. Omongan soal surat kaleng itu mulai terdengar lagi pasca hari kelulusan. Kasak-kusuk berisi dugaan tentang siapa-pengirim-dan-untuk-siapa-surat-dituju itu mampir ke telingaku saat mengurus kelengkapan tetek-bengek dokumen yang belum tuntas di sekolah.

Aku tidak ambil peduli pada awalnya. Yah, bodo amat. Tapi aku mulai terusik saat temanku bilang, 'Eh Sakura! Gak sadar apa, kalau surat itu buat kamu?'

Masih kucueki kalau saja yang bilang begitu hanya satu orang. Nah ini, kurang lebih delapan orang yang mengatakan hal serupa.

Dan responku akhirnya hanya, 'Hah? Apa-apaan? Bercandanya kok gak asik sih.' Plus kutambahi tawa garing setelahnya.

Begitu aja.

.

Entah itu deduksi dari mana sampai bawa-bawa namaku segala. Yang jelas aku baru tahu setelah si pelakunya sendiri yang mengaku. Aku tidak langsung gamblang percaya. Maka dari itu kutanya Suigetsu, si kurir dong-dong yang menjatuhkan surat yang berakhir dengan kehebohan itu. Dia membenarkannya, bahwa Sasukelah pelakunya.

.

Sasuke Uchiha.

.

Sasuke si kacamata ceking.

.

Sasuke si kacamata ceking yang hidupnya hanya berputar-putar dengan buku hitungan ruwet dan penggila periodik unsur.

.

Mana ada yang mengira dia pelakunya?

WAH, SUNGGUH. Sasuke ini memang _nerd_ yang sangat-sangat diluar prediksi semua orang! Siapa saja pasti menilainya anak _anteng_ *yang kalem dari sekali lihat.

Haduh, drama deh. Ampun.

Pasca dia bercerita, aku hanya bisa mencuap tiga kata, 'OH ITU KAMU?'

.

.

Sasuke, dengan segala kenaifannya. Satu sisi dirinya yang masih jadi misteri menarik untuk selalu aku kepokan dalam awang-awang. Aku mulai mereka-reka kalau: jangan-jangan itu hanya _kulit luar_ sifat konyol Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau dia punya bakat konyol terpendam? Bagaimana kalau dia bisa jadi lebih konyol dari itu nanti-nanti? Apa aku bakal mendapat malu di masa depan?

…bagaimana kalau nanti Sasuke mengirimiku surat-surat ancaman pembunuhan sebagai alibi untuk berbaikan saat kami bertengkar? Atau kalau tidak begitu, Sasuke meleponku lewat panggilan dari kantor polisi dan bilang kalau _"Sasuke Uchiha kecelakaan parah dan tidak tertolong nyawanya"_ demi memberi kejutan hari jadi?

.

Bagus! Sekarang malah aku yang melantur.

.

Aku tidak habis pikir. Cowok aneh pengirim surat kaleng yang kupikir hanya ada di zaman orang tuaku dulu, ternyata masih ada di generasiku.

Aduh, naifnya…

.

.

.

Aku melotot. Jam di dinding kamarku sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. _Paper-paper_ tugasku masih berserakan di hadapanku sekarang. Oh, tidak… gara-gara memikirkan Sasuke, aku jadi lupa mengerjakannya!

"Sial," rutukku, mataku langsung beringsut menari-nari liar ke deretan kalimat perintah tugas.

 _Sasuke, kalau besok aku belum juga menyelesaikan paper sialan ini, ini karena salahmu!_ Batinku meracau. Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri, batinku juga berkata:

.

 _Sedang apa kamu disana? Sudah tidur atau belum?_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Catatan:**

Anteng = diam/tidak suka berlaku macam-macam (Bahasa Jawa)

 **ARA (Area Racauan Author):**

Halo! Berhubung mood lagi bagus, langsung aku update nih. /padahal baru publish kemarin =_=

Terima kasih untuk **V, chibtha,** dan **dewisetyawati411** yang sudah mereview chap pertama! *peluk-peluk* buat **Miss Divania Cherry** yang sudah memfav, terima kasih jugaa =))

Mind to RnR?


	3. HIS GIRL

.

 _Kali ini soal cinta di masa lalu…_

 _._

…

 **The way we faced WE ARE**

 _[Tentang dua anak manusia yang terpisah jarak ribuan mil dan segala tetek-bengeknya.]_

Selamat menikmati =)

.

 **#3**

 **HIS GIRL**

.

 **S** ebenarnya, Sasuke tidak benar-benar polos kalau berurusan dengan perempuan. Aku masih ingat cowok yang tunggangan setianya adalah motor macho warna hitam, lengkap dengan helm biru tua berhiaskan stiker Ichigo Kurosaki nyaris tiap hari membonceng cewek keluar dari tempat parkir sekolah.

Aku tahu cewek itu. Namanya Ino Yamanaka, anak IPA yang ikut ekstrakurikuler paduan suara. Tapi aku tidak mengenal siapa cowok berhelm karakter anime berambut oranye itu. Ya, sekarang aku tahu, kalau cowok misterius itu adalah Sasuke. Orang-orang pasti berpikiran bahwa ia dan gadis Yamanaka itu berstatus pacaran—atau paling tidak, minimal kakak-adekan.

Yah, pada kenyataannya opsi kedua yang benar, sih.

Waktu kelas 11, Sasuke memang dekat sekali dengan Ino. Namun hubungan mereka tidak lantas beranjak dari sebatas teman dekat. Mereka terus menjalankan hubungan _brother-sister-zone_ sampai kelas 12. Di tahun terakhir SMA itu, Ino sudah punya cowok.

Sasuke mengakui saat itu dia benar-benar jatuh suka dengan Ino, tapi lama kelamaan dia tahu sendiri kalau Ino memang mendapat posisi mutlak sebagai teman di hidupnya. Tidak bisa lebih.

Aku tanya, 'Patah hati gak, waktu Ino punya pacar?'

Sasuke hanya menggeleng sekali. 'Gak, aku malah senang-senang aja. Aku sadar kalau aku tidak benar-benar menyukainya sebagai pacarku. Balik lagi, aku disini berposisi sebagai cowok yang ikut senang sahabatnya jadian.'

Kemudian Sasuke bercerita lagi. Kali ini tentang dirinya dengan seorang adik kelas, Sasame Fuuma. Aku tidak mengenali adik kelas kecuali yang bertetangga denganku, jadi aku tidak tahu siapa itu Sasame. Sasuke dekat dengan Sasame pasca lepas dari Ino. Lagi-lagi terjebak _brother-sister-zone_. Hanya saja bedanya, Sasamelah yang jatuh suka pada Sasuke, sementara Sasuke merasa biasa-biasa saja.

'Anaknya manja, Ra. Sumpah. Tapi waktu itu aku senang-senang aja dekat dengannya. Habisnya, dia lucu sih. Tapi kamu tahu lah, kelas tiga, persiapan ujian… aku fokus ke akademik dan gak main banyak-banyak. PS sampai aku jual, laptop pun sengaja aku gembok di lemari kakakku. Ditambah lagi, Sasame lama-lama gak begitu kurespon. Dia bisa memahami situasiku.'

Lalu aku menimpali, 'Oh, begitu. Kenapa setelah ujian gak lanjut lagi?'

Sasuke menggeleng lagi, 'Sampai ujian kelar pun, aku gak minat dekat-dekat cewek. Sasame juga sudah asik dengan teman-temannya. Kami masih sering berkontak. Dia tanya aku mau ambil kuliah dimana—basa-basi macam itu lah.'

Aku hanya ber-hmm-ria, kopi susuku ternyata sudah tandas.

'Tapi, Ra,' sela Sasuke kemudian.

'Tapi apa?' tanyaku meluncur sambil memesan kopi susu lagi.

'Halooo. Tapi apaaa, Sas?' aku mengulang pertanyaanku dengan gemas karena Sasuke hanya diam saja.

Sasuke malah menarik—menjambak—rambutku main-main. 'Heh, apa-apaan sih?'

Dia tertawa, 'Ya aku mikirin kamu lah. _Sakura lanjut kemana, ya? Apa dia mau ambil jurusan komunikasi jalur undangan di Surabaya itu?_ Dan beberapa pertanyaan bodoh lain yang udah lupa pernah berputar-putar di kepalaku.'

Entah pipiku bersemu atau tidak, tapi yang jelas aku balas menjawil lengannya. 'Aduh, masa lalu~' ucapku sambil cengengesan. 'Kamu tahu aku di Surabaya dari mana?'

'Dari Insta****-mu.' Sasuke menusuk-nusuk kentang di piring siomay-nya.

'Setelah itu… kamu tahu aku kuliah di Surabaya, pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab. Lalu kamu berpikir apa lagi?' kopi susuku datang, aku langsung meminumnya.

'Lalu aku berpikir mati-matian, kenapa kamu gak kuliah di Jogja aja. Dengan begitu peluangku bisa ketemu kamu jadi makin besar.'

Tawa kecilku meluncur. ' _Phew,_ dasar tukang kepo. Setelah itu?' tanyaku menyebalkan.

'Setelah itu? jelas aku sibuk kuliah. Dan bertemu Sasame. September lalu dia main ke tempat tantenya di Jogja. Dia mengabariku, mengajakku bertemu. Ya sudah, aku mengajaknya keliling Keraton, lalu café-café yang aku tahu. Dia mengajakku naik ke Merapi. Aku mau aja sih, tapi tantenya melarang. Aku jalan dengannya seharian itu saja, setelahnya kubilang aku sibuk dengan kuliah waktu diajaknya jalan-jalan lagi. Begitu sampai akhirnya dia pulang.'

Aku ingat Sasuke memesan siomay lagi selepasnya bercerita tentang Sasame di Jogja bersamanya. Dia memintaku ikut menghabiskan siomaynya karena dia hanya bisa makan separuhnya lagi. Kupasang gestur pasif dan muka malas. 'Dasar kamu ini. Ya sudah, aku bantu makan.' Kubilang. Sasuke senyam-senyum.

'Sepertinya Sasame masih suka kamu.' Celetukku di sela-sela aktifitasku mengunyah potongan bakso tepung isian siomay.

Sasuke menyeringai, 'Aku tahu, kok. Tapi aku gak ada rasa. Daripada menyakiti adik kelas, lebih baik aku memikirkan yang lainnya lah.'

'Lainnya? Hooo, super sibuk ya, kuliahmu itu. Gak seperti kuliahku yang nyantai. Kelas intensif bahasa asing wajib tiga bulan, setelah itu baru masuk jurusan. Itupun hari-hari bagai surga. _Study tour,_ jalan-jalan… tapi otak terisi juga.'

 _Rolls eyes_ kedua mata hitamnya. 'Tahu laah, yang anak komunikasi. Hn."

Jeda sejenak sementara kami mengunyah sesuap potongan tahu rebus, sampai Sasuke melanjutkan, 'maksudku tadi itu bukan urusan kuliah melulu. Hal lain itu juga termasuk kamu—Aku mikirin kamu.' Dia meluncurkan kalimat tersebut dengan santainya, masih dengan mencangap sepotong tahu penuh saus kacang tanpa melihatku sama-sekali. Aku hanya diam. 'Ikutan makan juga lah, Ra.'

'Iyaaa. Terus?' luncurku sekenanya.

Sasuke menelan tahunya. 'Terus aku dapat keajaiban bertemu langsung denganmu di seminar sekolah. Aku gak menyangka kamu dapat undangan jadi panitia acara juga.'

Setelahnya, aku mematung, menyernyit tidak jelas. Gagal paham. Bukan karena Sasuke menyebut pertemuan itu sebagai keajaiban, justru heran seheran-herannya mengetahui kebenaran tentangnya yang ambil langah lebar-lebar tanpa berpikir panjang. Kalau begitu, waktu itu juga, Sasuke bilang 'suka' tanpa latar alasan yang jelas, dong?–semacam tindakan yang didesak hanya karena euforia kesenangan sesaat?

'Jadi, bertemu denganku itu diluar prediksimu, dan kamu sadar mendapat keajaiban bertemu denganku secara langsung. Lalu entah bagaimana cepatnya prosesor otakmu, kamu langsung mengajakku pacaran tanpa nego, begitu?' cetusku spontan.

Bukannya ikutan pasang wajah serius, Sasuke malah tertawa. 'Nego ke siapa lagi sih? Ke diriku sendiri? Bebal namanya, kalau sadar setelah lulus sampai kemarin aku tidak bisa menerjemahkan perasaan sendiri.' Dia diam dan menatap mataku. 'Ngapain memikirkanmu terus kalau namanya gak berharap? Makanya aku bilang itu keajaiban. Jadi, otakku gak secepat yang kamu kira. _Sorry, miss,_ hahaha. Dan sekarang aku nego dengamu, Ra.' 

Aku geleng-geleng. Gak habis pikir. 'Sasuke, kamu benar-benar di luar ekspektasiku.'

Sekarang gantian dia yang menyernyit. 'Ditolak nih?'

Aku ketawa, murni karena lucu. 'Hahaha, tidak. Belum, tenang. Aku merasa horror aja, kok hidupku drama terus. Beri aku waktu lah. Biarkan aku nego dengan diriku sendiri.' Aku nyengir, menusuk bakso tepung siomay dari piring Sasuke, memakannya bulat-bulat. Sementara Sasuke menggempurku dengan senyuman—Oh _Lord_ … aku berani sumpah senyum itu seolah memintaku untuk mengawetkannya, dan kubawa pulang ke Surabaya jadi pajangan penyemangat rasanya! Manisssss—yang membuatku tersipu.

'Asal gak sampai menungguku lulus S2 aja lah.' Responnya melawak. Aku tertawa lagi.

Setelah pertemuan itu, aku kembali ke Surabaya keesokan harinya. Sasuke meninggalkan nomor teleponnya, agar aku bisa memberi jawaban sewaktu-waktu. Dia berniat mengantarku ke terminal, tapi kalah cepat dengan Papa yang lebih gesit menawarkannya duluan.

.

.

.


	4. I CHOOSE YOU!

.

 _Terima kasih, Sakura. Terima kasih karena kau sudah memilihku..._

 _._

…

 **The way we faced WE ARE**

 _[Tentang dua anak manusia yang terpisah jarak ribuan mil dan segala tetek-bengeknya.]_

Selamat menikmati =)

.

 **#4**

 **I CHOOSE YOU!**

.

 **S** ampai Surabaya, hal pertama yang setia melayang-layang di otakku adalah "apa respon Gaara". Jelas saja aku mencemaskan bagaimana tanggapan kakak-jejadianku itu setelah tahu bahwa adiknya ini pulang-pulang membawa madu romansa yang tersirat tanpa aling-aling di muka.

Sai yang dengan baik hati menjemputku di terminal. Di sepanjang jalan aku melamun. Tingkahku itu selanjutnya membuatku bak keran yang tak bisa menolak mengucurkan air saat seseorang memutar kenopnya—menceritakan apa yang kubilang sebagai _pengalaman pertamaku dengan cowok_ begitu mudahnya _._

Sai adalah orang pertama yang tahu tentang Sasuke, setelah itu ada Shino—teman sekampus plus sekompleksku yang lain—beberapa hari kemudian ketika dia mampir ke kamarku pagi-pagi menagih tugas _advertising_ , barulah Gaara tahu. Itupun tidak secara langsung, lewat telepon.

Awalnya aku sempat ber- _negative thinking-_ ria, takut kalau-kalau Gaara yang protektif itu sok-sok melarangku dengan alibi sejenis; Dia itu orang yang baru kamu kenal. Gak peduli dia itu _stalker_ -mu dari jaman purba atau kapan. Pokoknya, aku gak setuju kamu jadian dengannya, titik.

.

.

.

'Namanya Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Dia orang yang gak macam-macam, tenang aja.' Tandasku kala itu padanya.

Di seberang, Gaara menggumam. _'Hn… Dia merokok tidak?'_

Aku seketika terpaku, dahiku menyernyit sanksi, tapi aku cukup yakin kalau Sasuke tidak merokok. 'Tidak. Kenapa memangnya?'

' _Oh, begitu. Bagus lah. Gak apa.'_

Yah, demikian cuplikan konversasi yang sukses menepis bayanganku yang tidak-tidak. Sepertinya si galak itu woles-woles saja, bahkan memberiku dukungan. Akhirnya, orang-orang terdekatku meresponnya dengan baik. Satu kelegaan untukku yang memang berniat ingin menerima Sasuke.

Malamnya, aku mendial nomor itu. Panggilan pertama tidak diangkat, tapi yang kedua, Sasuke menjawab.

'Halo, Sas. Ini aku, Sakura.' Sekilas bisa kudengar bebisingan kendaraan dari sana. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang di jalan atau apa, tapi yang jelas tidak sedang naik motor.

' _Sakura? Lho, nomormu kok gak tersimpan ya, di hp-ku?'_

'Haha. Ya mana aku tahu.'

Suara bising sudah mulai berkurang, aku bisa mendengar suara pintu dibuka lalu di tutup. _'Sorry, habis belanja ke depan—mau masak.'_

Aku meng-ok-ok-an saja.

' _Ngapain telepon?'_ tanyanya polos. Entah Sasuke benar-benar gak _ngeh_ atau pura-pura.

'Siomaynya enak, Sas—waktu itu.'

Oke, aku menepok jidatku sendiri. Kenapa bawa-bawa siomau segala sih? Gak nyambung abis!

Sasuke malah tertawa di seberang sana. _'Iya lah. Sepiring berdua.'_

Aku diam sebentar. 'Mau masak apa sih, memangnya? Kukira kamu selalu beli makanan. Neji biasanya juga begitu.'

' _Boros lah. Memang murah-murah kalau beli, tapi aku lebih suka memasak. Hm… aku mau masak tempe goreng aja sih, ditambah lalap sambal kecambah. Sudah makan?'_

Aku duduk di anakan tangga, melongok ke atas sekilas, kalau-kalau ada teman satu kosku yang tiba-tiba muncul.

'Wuih, aku kalah dong. Aku jarang masak. Belum makan sih, masih menunggu temanku sadar baru cari makanan di luar.'

' _Loh, temanmu pingsan?'_

'Hahaha, bukaaan. Cuma tidur.'

' _Oh,'_

Aku membisu.

.

.

'… _ra? Masih disana kan?—hei.'_

'I-iya, masih kok. Aku mau menjawab yang kemarin itu, Sas.'

Aduh, sumpah deh, basa-basiku parah banget. Disana Sasuke seperti naik tangga entah apa, terdengar bunyi dug-dug-dug lumayan keras. Sepertinya dia pergi ke kamarnya, karena selanjutnya ada suara pintu yang ditutup.

' _Oke. Jadi?'_

'Aku mau.' Bilangku langsung. Aku tidak tahu persis ekspresi Sasuke seperti apa, tapi setelah itu dia bilang, setengah tertawa.

' _Bisa tidak, kita simulasi dari awal?'_

Gak paham. 'Maksudnya?'

' _Ya mengulang dari awal.'_ Sasuke ketawa sekali lagi. ' _Ra, kamu mau jadi pacar aku?'_

Barulah aku konek. Ohhhh. Dan aku gak bisa menahan senyum lebar itu.

'Iya, aku mau.'

Sasuke hanya bilang ' _Oke.'_

'Sudah ya, aku tutup. Kamu masak saja sana.'

Tidak merespon apa-apa, Sasuke malah balas, ' _Ini… tanggal 27 kan?'_

'Iya.'

' _27 November…. Aku melingkari tanggal jadian kita di kalender.'_

Demi apa. Sasuke malah yang berinisiatif seperti itu secara spontan, bukannya aku.

Maka aku mencibir, 'Noraknyaaa.'

' _Biar ingat, sayang…'_

Entah kenapa aku langsung bergidik. 'Ih, jangan panggil sayang ah. Aku geli. Hahaha.'

Dia ikut tertawa. ' _Jadi maunya apa? Bebeb? Jelek. Ayang, mau?'_

Aku berpikir sejenak. 'Ay aja, deh.'Jawabku asal.

' _Ay? Oke, Ay. Lumayan. Asal jangan Papi Mami atau Ayah Bunda.'_

Kami berdua koor tertawa.

'Bungul*.' Komentarku kemudian. 'Sebenarnya baru aja kemarin Temari, temanku yang sedang tidur itu jadian, jadi aku gak usah melingkari kalender. Ada pasangan lain yang mengingatkan nanti, hahaha.'

' _Jangan-jangan kamu menerimaku gara-gara dipanasi temanmu yang jadian?'_

Aku nyernyit. 'Gak lah. Terinspirasi iya, mungkin. Tapi kalo terprovokasi, sepertinya enggak.'

Aku membayangkan Sasuke manggut-manggut. ' _Oke oke… selamat juga buat mereka.'_

'Humm… ya sudah, kamu masak sana. Pasti sudah lapar parah kan?'

' _Tahu aja.'_ Aku membayangkannya tengah menyeringai. _'Tapi aku mau sedikit lebih lama lagi teleponnya.'_

Aku berganti posisi naik tangga, mulai berjalan ke lantai atas. 'Aku ini mau mandi. Sudah, masak saja sana, cepat makan. Ya?'

' _Jam segini belum mandi? Tiap hari begitu?'_

Yah, memang sudah jam delapan malam, nada heran yang wajar. Badanku sudah terasa gatal dan lengket. 'Intinya aku sudah gatal-gatal nih.'

' _Ya sudah, mandi yang bersih. Gosok benar-benar pakai gosokan mandi. Kamu juga bangunkan temanmu itu. Belikan dia bakso atau mie ayam atau apa, sekalian kamu makan.'_

'Memang itu rencanaku. Kamu ini _mind reader,_ ya? Haha. Sudah dulu, ya...'

' _Oh, sebentar.'_

'Apa?'

' _Terima kasih, Sakura.'_

Waktu Sasuke bilang seperti itu, entah kenapa aku jadi terdiam. Tidak kuduga.

'Iya, sama-sama, Sasuke.'

.

.

.

* * *

 **Catatan:**

Bungul = Bodoh (bahasa Banjar).

 **ara:**

Ah, terima kasih buat **Taaaa** , **adora13** , **Lin Xiao Li** yang udah mereview chap kemarin x)) yang udah follow dan fav makasih jugaaa =D

Huaaaahhh akhirnya beban ujian SBMPTN udah berlalu #curcol:')

Review plz?=))


	5. LOST CONTACT

.

 _Kau tahu, betapa gilanya aku mengkhawatirkanmu?_

 _._

* * *

 **The way we faced WE ARE**

 _[Tentang dua anak manusia yang terpisah jarak ribuan mil dan segala tetek-bengeknya.]_

Selamat menikmati =)

.

 **#5**

 **LOST CONTACT**

.

 **S** asuke itu jaraaaaaaang sekali mendialku. Ini berlaku untuk siapa saja, bukan kepadaku saja. Seminggu bahkan hanya dua-tiga kali.

' _Itu pacaran apa konsultasi, sih?'_ cibir Gaara waktu aku curhat ke dia.

 _Oh well,_ di telinga orang lain, mungkin ini sudah jadi perkara serius yang menyangkut _rule_ perpacaran.

Yah, lain yang umum, lain dengan _rule_ kami berdua—aku dan Sasuke. Dia sudah bilang dari awal, kalau dia akan sangat jarang untuk memberi kabar. Dan, memang itulah prinsip si Sasuke Uchiha, bukan?—yang percaya bahwa komunikasi bukah hal paten yang harus dibawa kemana-mana?

Oke, aku bisa menerimanya.

Lagipula, aku masih bisa memantaunya lewat Neji, haha. Tapi tentu saja tetap terbatas, lantaran mereka berbeda kampus. Beberapa kali aku memberi masukan ke telinga dua-duanya agar sering jalan bareng. Toh, mereka itu dulunya satu SMA, sejurusan pula—tidak ada salahnya kalau berteman, kan? Neji itu teman dekatku dari TK, hitung-hitung biar Sasuke mengenalnya dengan baik.

Nah, memang gak ada masalah apapun dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja, semingguan kemarin aku sukses menggalau setengah mampus gara-gara dia tidak mengontakku sama-sekali. Aku coba mendial nomornya, tidak aktif. Besoknya kucoba mendialnya lagi dan aktif, hanya saja Sasuke tidak mengangkatnya.

Kalau begini… ya sudah, aku biarkan saja. Mau bagaimana lagi coba?

Mungkin di titik inilah aku baru merasa betapa susahnya hubungan jarak jauh alisan _long distance relationship_.

.

.

Sampai aku yang hari Minggu tertiban sial terkena aksi begal di Madura—kehilangan motor dan _nyaris_ terbacok—aku masih menahan diri untuk tidak menghubunginya.

—Oh, yang ini kedengarannya kasus serius dan menyeramkan dan berpotensi besar mengganggu mental, memang. Tanya apa aku trauma atau tidak? Jawabanku: iya, trauma. Tapi gak sampai parah. Percayalah, begal tak seseram yang bisa kalian bayangkan (asal kalian langsung melepaskan motor dengan suka rela ke pembegal tanpa melawan, seperti yang saat itu kulakukan)—Lupakan. Niat melancong ke Bukit Jeddih dengan beberapa temanku yang kesemuanya cewek itu tak kusangka bakal berakhir seperti itu.

 _Well,_ kembali lagi ke topik semula.

Kejadian itu praktis membuatku tambah tidak berniat memulai berkabar lebih dulu. Disamping karena Sasuke tidak meneleponku balik, aku pun tak mau membuatnya panik. Aku tahu, Sasuke mulai sibuk mempersiapkan ujian semester di sana. Aku ber- _positive thinking_ tentang raibnya dia seminggu ini lantaran ujian penting satu itu.

Ya tapi paling tidak telepon balik, kek. Bilang ada apa disana -_- #ceritanyamasihsebel

Minggu setelah kecelakaan itu, aku langsung mudik ke rumah. Sampai disana, setelah mencicil tidur akibat sepanjang perjalanan gak kebagian tempat duduk di bis, dan praktis tidak bisa mengistirahatkan mata dan badan, aku mendial Neji—apa lagi kalau bukan bertanya tentang Sasuke?

Neji bilang, dia sama sekali tidak bertemu Sasuke semingguan itu. Konversasiku dengan cowok gondrong itu akhirnya berujung dengan Neji yang memasang telinga dan mendengar kegalauan hatiku.

Tahu, apa tanggapan Neji atas masalahku?

' _Lebay. Aku sama Tenten sudah biasa kalau yang seperti itu. Terkadang malah gak pernah kontakan sama-sekali. Sampai pernah aku nyaris menyusulnya ke Semarang—ke kampusnya. Tapi aku tahan sampai kami sama-sama pulang ke rumah. Aku langsung cabut ke rumahnya begitu dia bilang sampai. Tahu gak, kenapa dia gak pernah mengontakku? Ternyata hp Tenten rusak. Dan dia gak ingin meminjam hp temannya.'_ Cerocosnya. Kudengar cowok itu menghela napas di seberang, sebelum menambahkan, _'Nah, jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu. Santai aja. Mungkin dia mengalami situasi serupa.'_

Tapi aku mendecak, masih tidak puas dengan alasan Neji yang sebenarnya masuk akal. Aku masih merasa gusar. 'Apaan? Biasanya Sasuke menggerecoki Naruto kalau ada informasi dari BEM atau kelas. Apa susahnya pinjam hp-nya sebentar lalu mengabariku?'

Aku tidak melihat Neji saat itu—tentu saja. Tapi aku bisa merasakannya sedang memutar bola matanya gemas, aku memang sedikit susah diberi masukan. _'Ra, udah lah. Percaya saja sama Sasuke. Lagipula menurutku, dia itu tipikal orang yang punya komitmen tinggi untuk mengabaikan hp-nya total kalau sedang sibuk.'_

Aku membalas, 'Kenapa dia tidak membalas _miscall_ -ku? Mana mungkin dia sama-sekali tidak membuka notifikasi di hp-nya. Bagaimana kalau orang tuanya telepon? Masih tidak menjawab juga?' jawabku masih alot.

' _Ya itu tadi, Sakura…'—_ baiklah, aku sedikit merasa bersalah pada Neji ketika mendengar nada bicaranya yang nyaris seperti sedang menghadapi anak kecil kelewat kritis yang bertanya kenapa kucing harus memiliki empat kaki. _'Mungkin dia benar-benar mengabaikan hp-nya. Lagipula dia pernah bilang, dulu dia pernah sampai menjual PS-nya menjelang ujian nasional, kan? Mengabaikan hp itu perkara simpel baginya. Dia orang yang seperti itu.'_

'Kenapa waktu kutelepon nomornya gak aktif?'

' _Mungkin dia sedang men-charge nya waktu kamu telepon. Atau temannya yang men-charge hp-nya sementara dia sibuk. Dan lagi, bisa saja Sasuke mencueki orang tuanya juga. Tidak padamu saja.'_

Kali itu, aku diam setelah mendengarnya. Kehabisan sanggahan. Semakin kupikirkan, malah semakin menjengkelkan. Kututup telepon si Neji bungul satu itu, dan mulai melanjutkan tidurku yang sempat terjeda.

 _Sasuke bodoh Sasuke bodoh Sasuke bodoh Sasuke bodoh!_ Batinku menjerit-jerit. Akhirnya aku terlelap setelah menyumpalkan _earphone_ ke telinga. Kembali lagi, aku berusaha berpikir kalau Sasuke **memang** sedang sibuk ujian semester. PASTI BEGITU.

Setelah dua hari berlalu, akhirnya Sasuke mendialku. Seharusnya aku mengabaikan panggilannya karena masih jengkel. Tapi saat itu aku kelewat tersiksa untuk tidak menjawab teleponnya.

'Halo, Sasuke?' entah suaraku terdengar kaget, senang, lega, atau marah di telinganya.

' _Halo, Sakura—hei, maaf aku baru bisa mengubungimu sekarang. Aku baru saja selesai penataran di Magelang. Maaf gak sempat memberimu kabar, Ay. Aku langsung berangkat dari kampus setelah kbm. Mendadak aku dipilih menjadi perwakilan mahasiswa dari jurusanku untuk acara itu. Rencananya aku akan meneleponmu setelah sampai di penginapan. Hp-ku malah mati. Aku lupa membawa charger, dan gak ada satupun disini yang bisa kupinjam chargernya—karena tipe chargerku yang berbeda. Besoknya Naruto baru mengantar chargerku, buru-buru ku charge hp-ku. Tapi sialnya aku ditarik kegiatan tatar di luar sehari penuh. Gak sempat mengecek hp, lalu—'_

'Oke oke, intinya kamu gak kenapa-kenapa, kan? Kukira kamu terkena musibah atau apa disana. Aku gak punya nomor orang tuamu untuk bertanya. Aku jadi bingung sendiri…' aku bisa merasakan sendiri nadaku yang terdengar antara lega dan memelas. Mengetahui fakta bahwa dia sibuk sampai sebegitunya, rasanya kecurigaanku yang kemarin itu cukup keterlaluan juga. Aku serasa dicubit.

' _Aku baik-baik saja, Ay.'_ Sahut Sasuke sambil mendesah setelah memberi penjelasan beruntun. _'Hanya saja, hp-ku harus di kumpulkan ke pembina setelahnya, dan baru boleh diambil setelah acara selesai. Aku bahkan gak sempat mengabari orang tuaku. Baru saja mereka aku telepon, ternyata mereka sudah diberi informasi dari pihak kampus.'_

Dia memberi jeda lagi, _'Miss call darimu banyak sekali. Maaf kalau membuatmu khawatir…'_

Aku tahu Sasuke pasti merasa tidak tenang memikirkannya.

Baiklah, kami memang tidak mau terlalu sering berkontak, tapi menghilang tanpa kabar itu pelanggaran juga, dan Sasuke sadar itu. Aku bersyukur ternyata Sasuke memang sibuk disana. Dia tidak sedang mengerjaiku atau mengetes kesabaranku atau apa, atau bahkan menghindar—tapi karena penataran. Oke, semuanya _clear_.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

Kamu benar, Neji. Tebakamu benar-benar tepat. Harusnya aku percaya saja kata-kamu kemarin…Yah, meskipun nyatanya hp Sasuke tidak rusak seperti hp Tenten, dan hanya kehabisan daya.

' _Ay? Gak marah kan?'_ suara Sasuke tiba-tiba menyahut lagi. Aku langsung tersadar sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

'Aku marah karena kamu gak bilang. Aku uring-uringan, aku khawatir. Aku gak bisa fokus tiap kali diajak bicara dengan siapapun. Semuanya menuduhku sedang PMS. Tapi sekarang kamu sudah menjelaskan semuanya, dan kamu baik-baik saja—dan alasanmu realistis. Aku sudah tenang sekarang, Sasuke.'

Jeda sebentar lalu aku bisa mendengar Sasuke menggumam, _'Oh Tuhan…'_

Aku tersenyum tipis.

'Sudah, gak masalah. Sekarang aku sudah lega. Kamu dimana sekarang? Sudah di Jogja?'tanyaku, berusaha keluar dari atmosfir yang kurang menyenangkan itu. Nadaku sudah normal kembali.

' _Masih di mobil kampus. Perjalanan balik ke Jogja. Sudah makan, Ra?'_

Oh ya, aku baru sadar ada deru kendaraan dari sana. Aku kelewat serius mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke tadi. 'Sudah, baru saja.'

' _Hn… oke.'_

Jeda lagi, lalu Sasuke menyeletuk, _'Sakura?'_

'Ya?'

' _Aku sudah reinstall L**e.'_

'Iya, kah? Buat apa?' begitu responku secara spontan, setengah pura-pura bodoh.

' _Tentu saja agar aku bisa chatting denganmu.'_

Entah bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke disana. Yang bisa kubayangkan adalah dia yang berpikir jengkel berkata "masa dia masih jengkel sih? Menyebalkan!" di kepalanya. Hahaha…

'Oh, begitu. Oke. Sudah _add_ kontakku?'

' _Sudah, pakai nomor telepon. Aku coba chat ya?'_

Aku refleks menggelengkan kepalaku, padahal Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya. 'Tidak, nanti saja—itu gampang. Aku percaya kok, kamu _reinstall_ L**e. Aku mau keluar sebentar, membeli sesuatu untuk mamaku.'Kataku jujur. Aku memang hendak keluar rumah saat Sasuke meneleponku. Waktu itu Hari Ibu, aku ingin membelikan Mama _muffin_ cokelat. Mama terus memberiku kode mengidam kue manis itu sejak kemarin.

' _Baiklah. Hati-hati kalau begitu. Nanti aku spam chat saja kalau sudah sampai. Hitung-hitung aku bisa tiduran dulu sebentar di mobil…'_ katanya setengah menggumam di kalimat terakhir. Aku langsung membayangkan Sasuke yang kucel dan belum mandi dengan wajah lelah keluar dari hutan, seolah terjebak disana selama berminggu-minggu.

Oh, ya _Lord_ … Sasuke tidak harus meneleponku secepatnya tadi. Harusnya dia bisa tidur dulu di mobil dari tadi.

Dan aku masih jengkel padanya? Sakura, _please_!

'Oke, selamat istirahat, sayang. Nanti aku _chat._ '

Tak kuduga, Sasuke tertawa kecil. Seketika aku membayangkan mukanya yang cerah dan punggungnya yang menegak.

' _Kamu panggil aku apa tadi?'_

Sayang. Aku panggil dia sayang. Aku sengaja, agar Sasuke bisa tidur dengan pulas.

'Sayang—Sasuke sayang, sudah sana istirahatkan badanmu dulu.' Ucapku manis diiringi senyum. Aku yakin Sasuke pun membalasnya dengan senyum dikulum.

' _Oke… terima kasih, sayang. Love you. Hati-hati keluarnya. Pakai jaket sana.'_

…

Dan begitulah, kesalahpahaman pertama berhasil aku dan Sasuke lewati.

.

.

.

* * *

 _13.06.17_

 _Review plis?_


End file.
